gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Out of Touch
Out Of Touch es una canción del grupo/banda de pop de los años '80, Hall and Oates y que se utiliza como BSO (Banda Sonora Original) del juego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y puede ser escuchada en la radio Flash FM si el jugador accede a un vehículo con radio o a través del menú de pausa. Letra Shake it up is all that we know Using the bodies up as we go I'm waking up to fantasy The shades all around aren't the colors we used to see Broken ice still melts in the sun And times that are broken can often be one again, yeah! We're soul alone and soul really matters to me Take a look around You're out of touch I'm out of time (time) But I'm out of my head when you're not around You're out of touch I'm out of time (time) But I'm out of my head, when you're not around (Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh) Reaching out for something to hold Looking for a love where the climate is cold Manic moves and drowsy dreams Or living in the middle between the two extremes Smoking guns hot to the touch Would cool down if we didn't use them so much, yeah! We're soul alone and soul really matters to me Too much You're out of touch I'm out of time (time) But I'm out of my head when you're not around You're out of touch, I'm out of time (time) But I'm out of my head, when you're not around (Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh) (Ooooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) (Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh...) (Out of touch, out of touch) (Out of touch, out of touch) Ooooooooh, Wow! Wow! Wow! You're out of touch I'm out of time But I'm out of my head when you're not around You're out of touch I'm out of time (time) But I'm out of my head when you're not around You're out of touch (Soul alone, girl) I'm out of time But I'm out of my head when you're not around You're out of touch I'm out of time (Out of touch, out of time, out of touch, out of time, girl) But I'm out of my head when you're not around You're out of touch (We try for something to hold) Time, but I'm out of my head when you're not around (Too cold, girl, too cold, girl) You're out of touch I'm out of time (Too cold, girl, yeah, again it’s...) Not around, you’re out of touch, I’m out of time (Out of touch, out of time, out of touch, out of time) But I’m out of my head when you’re not around (Out of touch, out of time, girl) You’re out of touch, yeah! I’m out of time But I’m out of my head when you’re not around You’re out of touch (Don’t get excited just if you say it) Curiosidades *Esta canción puede ser escuchada en la misión La Fiesta, usada en el yate del coronel Cortez como música de ambiente. Video Archivo:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" Categoría:Canciones de Flash FM